


Jealousy and Anger (ChikaRiko Week Day 2)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2017 [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anger, F/F, Groping, I broke a rule probably lol, Jealous Riko, Jealousy, Making Out, Pining, Platonic ChikaYou, Rough Kissing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Yuri, mentions of Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: This isn't fair to Riko.(ChikaRiko Week Day 2 Prompt: Pining)





	Jealousy and Anger (ChikaRiko Week Day 2)

Riko is jealous of You.

She always is jealous of You for a variety of reasons.

For example, You is more popular (especially with the ladies). With that 'Yousoro' and her sea-blue eyes, the daughter of a Ferry Captain is just a mark of beauty that humanity is blessed with. Never mind that she can get emotional especially when a certain someone is involved, You is that one girl you want in your life. She's smart, she can cook far better than Yoshiko and cheaper than whatever Mari cooks up, You is just perfect.

However, Riko is jealous of one thing about You in particular.

You's relationship with Chika.

No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Riko is jealous that You is Chika's friend since Childhood. Ever since Riko realized that she is in love with Chika, she couldn't help but feel pangs and urges to tear their friendship apart or for Riko to just erase Chika's memories and place herself in You's steed instead so that Chika can pay more attention to her. It just wasn't fair for You to be Chika's best friend and mate while Riko is just... there. Even with Yoshiko's constant pestering, Riko could not get rid of this love for Chika and, in turn, this jealousy towards You.

"Riko-chan?"

Riko stopped her train of internal thought and turned towards her crush, the lovable Takami Chika. She isn't the prettiest of gem nor the brightest in terms of intelligence. She isn't the one that has high self esteem yet she can be very stubborn while at the same time put the needs of others before her own. Those latter reasons are why Riko is madly in love with Chika.

"What is it, Chika?" Riko responded back. "Is something wrong?"

"Somewhat..." Chika frowned. Riko doesn't like it when she frowns in that matter. "I think You is avoiding me lately..."

Of course.

Riko felt as if she died inside as soon as she heard You's name come out of Chika's mouth. Riko hates it. She really does, but she couldn't do anything about it. You came to Chika before Riko did, and there is nothing in her power to change that fact.

"Why do you think so?" Riko said, trying to play along to get on Chika's good side. "You two are practically inseperable."

"That's the point. I don't know what happened to You..." Chika said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Do you think she had abandoned me for someone else like what Kanan did?"

Something boiled inside Riko when Kanan is usually mentioned. Despite being Chika's best friend alongside You, Kanan rarely spends time with Chika anymore, instead preferring to hang out with Dia and Mari. Riko remembered the time when Chika cried nonstop because Kanan spends more time with the two other Third Years without even letting Chika or You know themselves. Riko didn't like Kanan because of that. How dare she hurt Chika's own feelings.

As much as she wanted to put You in that situation, however, Riko knew that You wouldn't even think about doing the same thing Kanan did. Let alone act on it.

"I heavily doubt it, Chika." Riko assured, hugging her. "She's your best friend. Maybe she is going through something personal or is just working on something super top secret!"

Chika's eye immediately lit up. "Really?! I can't wait to see what sort of designs she has in store!"

Chika then continued to talk about how amazing You is, not even realizing how much pain she is putting Riko through. It's a sad thought, but Riko learned to accept it over time. She won't be the You Chika would want anyways.

 

* * *

 

"It took us a long time to go over this and we are sorry that we both were avoiding you all, but..."

"M-Me... Me and You-chan are going out!"

The remainder of Aqours applauded for You and Ruby when the two came out to the group.

Indeed. The sole reason You was avoiding Chika was to hide her relationship with Ruby. It wasn't Chika that You and Ruby were worried about, but rather  _Dia._ It made sense to Riko and Chika. Dia can be very overprotective of her own sister to the point of cuddling her nonstop while glaring at random passers by. However, Dia herself came over to You and Ruby and gave the two their blessings while also giving You a stern warning to never hurt her sister.

"I won't do such things, Dia-san!" You saluted to the Student Council President, much to Dia's delight.

Riko felt mixed emotions stir up inside of her stomach. On one hand she is glad that You found someone else and not her Chika, but on the other hand she feared that Chika would take this revelation very hard. It isn't easy to predict what would happen next, but Riko is sure to be by Chika's side regardless.

What Riko didn't count on is Chika's unbridled support for You's relationship.

"Honestly I KNEW you two would be a good couple!" Chika said proudly, patting on You's shoulder like an equally proud father. "Just don't get on Dia's bad side."

That caught Riko completely off guard entirely. She knew that Chika and You were close, but she didn't determine HOW close the two were. At least her relationship with You is platonic in nature and that it won't harm that vital bond between the Sailor and the Mikan.

Now Riko herself must make her own move.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't the most creative of things Riko had done.

All she did was put a love letter in Chika's locker telling her to meet up on the docks. The very docks where she first met Chika as she tried to jump into the cold April waters. It will also be here where Riko will confess to Chika at long last now that she is free (at least in Riko's perspective).

As Riko waited for Chika, a ton of scenes played out in her mind as she tried to find out which approach to take when confessing. In one of them she held Chika romantically, hand on cheek as she said her confession before kissing her lips. Another is far more playful and involves saying the confession to Chika before the two happily jump into the sea (and it makes sense this time since it is still summer). However, one scene that kept creeping into Riko's subconscious is something far more mature. An intense kiss, consensual groping and rubbing of skin, stripping naked probably, licking their sensitive spots...

Riko immediately shook those thoughts out of her own head. There is just no way Chika would like a confession in  **that** manner. She's still a pure Mikan even if Riko is in love with her. There is no way she would do something that would make Chika uncomfortable.

And speaking of which, Riko heard a familiar call. She turned around and her yellow-amber eyes made contact with scarlet ones, matching their hair colors.

The girl calling Riko is none other than Chika.

"Riko-chan!" Chika waved, carrying a piece of paper. "I got your letter!"

Riko smiled as Chika rushed over to the pianist. All Riko must do is to stay cool and confess. That is all.

"You got it?" Riko asked the Mikan.

"Mhm! I got it and I read it as well." Chika said smiling brightly. "But... Can I explain something to you?"

Riko felt her heart sink for a bit. This doesn't sound good.

"It's not about You-chan or how jealous you are of her when it comes to me!" Chika made an 'X' form with her arms similar to Dia. "It's... about something else..."

Riko's eye twitched a bit. "Something else?"

"Yeah." Chika nodded, frowning. Things really aren't going Riko's way. "I had read the letter in full and it was really heartwarming! I can admit that!"

"Ah..." Riko raised her head up more. "Thank you Chika."

"But!" Chika continued. "It's just that..." She started to breath in and out, feeling very nervous about what she is about to say. "It's just that my family doubts that I am able to be in a committed relationship and has numerous plans for me to have a male suitor..."

Something in Riko's heart exploded in anger. Even her mind tells her that this is an outrage.

"I know it's not fair..." Chika said, crying a bit. "But that's how life is sometimes! Even if I want to marry You or anyone else for that matter, my Dad won't allow it! I'm so sorry, Riko-chan, but I can't accept this..."

Riko felt tears forming in her eyes. This can't be happening. This  _shouldn't_ be happening. Not here. Not now!

"What I am trying to say is..." Chika wiped her eyes. "I love you Riko-chan, but I can't accept your love with my current situation. My fate is sealed and-!!!"

In an instant and a heartbeat, Riko pulled Chika in and slammed her lips onto the latter's. No matter how many times Chika wanted to pull away, her body didn't obey. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before the two pulled away.

"Haaahn... Ack..." Chika hics, struggling to breath. "R-Riko-chan... What are you..?"

"I'm tired of this, Chika." Riko growled. She is NOT a happy camper.

"R-Riko-chan... Please understand..!"

"NO CHIKA!" Riko cried out. "I will not understand! I won't even accept this AT ALL! Do you know how much  ** _PAIN_** you put me through while you were always talking about You-san?!" Riko felt her tears dropping at an alarming rate but she continued her rant nonetheless. "I thought I had a reprieve when I found out you only had PLATONIC FEELINGS for You-san, but now all of a sudden I hear about  **THIS?!** "

"D-Don't get me wrong, Riko-chan..." Chika sobbed, trying to scoot away from Riko. "I am always in love with you, but I accepted the fact that I can't have you or anyone else... Only whoever I am married off to..."

"Well guess what..." Riko glared at Chika. "I'm tired of having my love stolen from me. You were nearly stolen from me by You and I will not let some random male steal you away either."

Riko then continued to approach Chika to plant another kiss. To make sure she doesn't escape, she pins Chika to the ground of the dock. She did not care of the repercussions she would have to face. She loves Chika. She won't let anyone else have her.

As for Chika, even if her mind tells her to run away and call the police, her emotions and body took full on reign of her free will. It took a while, but in just a few seconds, Chika kissed Riko back. Her arms wrapped around Riko's body, her whines telling the scarlet-haired girl to kiss her deeper and deeper, which Riko herself obliged. The two were entangled in a jumbled mess of negative emotions, much of which are being relieved from their bodies.

After yet another reprieve from kissing, Riko started to strip off her top. Chika, not knowing what to do, started doing the same since that what Riko.... no... that what CHIKA HERSELF wanted. She had hidden her true feelings for so long just like Riko did, so when something like this is happening, there is no way or chance for Chika to stop her emotions from getting the best of her.

With their tops off and their bras unhooked, Riko spent no time at all groping Chika. Chika moaned and panted upon contact, completely new to the sensation. The Mikan also reacted to the grope and groped Riko back.

"Chika~" Riko cooed, blushing intensely.

"Riko-chan... Kiss me..." Chika whined.

Riko wasted no time in kissing Chika again, this time moving in a motion so that their breasts are rubbing against each other. The two moaned in their deep kisses taken over by lust. Both of them swore that people would see two horny and frustrated teenage girls doing it, but it really didn't matter to them. They can watch. They can see how far love can take them. And how it can also push them over the edge.

Thus, after long minutes of making out and groping, Chika and Riko broke apart with Riko rolling off to the side next to her crush. The pianist wrapped her arms around Chika before starting to cry.

"Eh..?" Chika looked over to Riko. "Riko-chan? Why are you crying?"

"Because I can't have you." Riko sobbed into Chika's shoulder, the Mikan herself feeling the tears hit her bare skin. "I also did something that made you uncomfortable... Maybe fate is right. I don't deserve you!"

"Riko-chan please-"

"Chika, don't. Just forget that this happened. It will be better for the both of us!"

"But Riko-chan..."

"What? Can't I just have the remains of my-!!!!"

Riko froze when Chika kissed her nose. She didn't know what to do in this sort of situation because she didn't foresaw it coming after all that Chika said to her earlier.

"I enjoyed it, Riko-chan." Chika said smiling brightly. "It... Also gave me a bit of a revelation of sorts?"

"Huh?" Riko gazed at Chika, utterly confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You made me realize that maybe I can be in a relationship." Chika said simply.

Riko started to blush a bit. "W-W-Wait! You can't just have that after we had  _ **SEX!**_ "

"I know, Riko-chan!" Chika whined, blushing a bit herself. "But now I don't want to have someone else control my actions just because I am too immature or oblivious to love! You helped me see the spark between us."

_The spark between US._

Not the spark in Chika or in Riko. But between the  _two of them._

Riko started to tear up as she pieced together what Chika meant.

"C-Chika..." She asked. "A-Are you saying that... You love me?"

Chika nodded. "Mhm. I love you too, Riko-chan."

Sobbing loudly in joy, Riko immediately hugged Chika tightly from the side. She couldn't believe it. Her crush accepted her feelings! The joy that flowed out of Riko showed nonstop.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Chika." Riko teared up before planting a kiss on Chika's cheek.

Chika giggled a bit. "Sorry for being an idiot."

"And I'm sorry for forcing... this," Riko gestured to their bare upper bodies and the uniform tops and bras that laid askew on the dock. "And groping you without consent."

"Don't worry about it, Riko-chan! Besides... That actually helped me."

"Oh... Well... Yay?"

Chika then smirked. "Wanna do it again?"

"NO!" Riko screamed, having a full face blush. "At least... Lets talk to your parents first."

"But what if-" Chika started but Riko immediately cut her off.

"I will show them that I can be reliable and dedicated to you. I'll prove that to your parents so that they can change their minds about this arranged marriage bullcrap."

Chika started to cry as she heard those words come out of Riko's mouth.

"T-Thank you, Riko-chan!" She cried, hugging Riko tightly.

"I love you, Chika." She replies.

The two then share another tender kiss. Even though Riko felt as if she is being selfish, she finally got what she really wanted. Now it is her own turn to reciprocate the cost and remain by Chika's side forever.

 _'I will not let anything happen to Chika.'_ Riko thought with determination.  _'I will dedicate my entire life to her, no matter what!'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well then.
> 
> Here is the second day for ChikaRiko week and already it is somewhat lewd.
> 
> To be fair, I DID chose the 'Pining' prompt which in itself sounds sexual and I seriously debated on whether or not to make it humorous (since, you know, Riko and Kabedon Yuri Doujins and stuff). In the end, I went for the jealousy side of it since I can BET that Riko would feel more jealous of You than You with Riko.
> 
> I now sorta wanna petition a YouRuby Week since that sounds very cute tbh.
> 
> Also I am NOT following the ChikaRiko Week rules on Tumblr at all with how I am ordering things and doing them. Whoops.


End file.
